Lara Dumbledore
by Master Riku Artist
Summary: Lara is taken out the muggle world and into James Potter's world. Lily doesn't know it, but maybe shes a charmist. Every guy she goes to falls in love with her. Including Sirius... hmmm
1. Lara Dumbledore

**_Lara_**

Have you ever seen a beaver? It uses its large tail to work on a dam until winter, or at least till the dome is done. It works on and on, relentlessly. Even if the wood falls apart, a flood destroys the dome, or animals push it down. It doesn't cry in sadness of all of the wasted time it had spent on it. It continues its work. Slowly, rebuilding the broken home, but it gets done by winter.

A girl slowly woke; she ripped off her covers and did not open her eyes. The cold winter morning slowly covered her body and she shivered. She had been so warm underneath her covers. She opened her eyes. She stared out to the window, which was now open. The mirror, which was connected to the dresser, was covered in fog. She wiped it down with her night dress.

Mary's eyes were gorgeous purple, she had beautiful blue hair. It looked like a large wave that moved along the sandy beaches. She wore a pink nightdress, one that faintly reminded her of the movie The Nutcracker. Her smooth skin looked like a baby's', newborn and soft.

She looked at her reflection for a minute. She disliked the way she looked. Of course, she had a lot of boys following her around so, she reflected dully, she must not be ugly. Her hands slowly went for a brush and began to move it down her hair almost absentmindedly. The wave-like hair made little ripples. Many wondered if it was her actual hair color. She never replied, but merely let them figure out that there was no hair-care product out in the world that could possibly make her hair that blue and beautiful.

Slowly changing out of her nightgown, she pulled out some blue jeans and a red tank top. She put them on. Then she slowly moved out of her room. She walked down the hall and then her brother opened the door to the room that she had been keeping a wide berth. His dark red eyes looked like blood that he had stolen from the innocent people he had as victims. His hair was grey even at the age of 7. Even though near the year of manhood, he was quite the age of a five year old.

She jumped up, surprised by the innocent face that she saw. He normally bugged his sister. And he was horrible at lying. Anyone who had met him before would know that he would be cooking up a dark scheme. No one would be able to tell what he was doing, however. He walked past her; his tired eyes were not able to comprehend the person in front of them.

He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door as if he was angry. Mary closed her eyes; her dream began to disappear from her mind. She saw a handsome wizard. Normally she would have been dreaming of new clothes, new furniture, or something her girlfriends had talked about. She had been suspicious of her own mind lately. She had been dreaming about two kids in particular.

One was a boy, a boy who normally traveled around in a pack of four people. He had dirty black hair. It was shocking how beautiful his eyes were. He was a man of many talents; he disappeared like an invisible spy; he could ride a flying broom stick; and he was able to swoon unprepared pretty girls (Mary included).

Another was a young girl; she also went around with the boy. Her emerald eyes were very bright. She had long brown hair. Mary thought to herself that when she had a child that he or she would gain her eye color. They were her most extinguishable characteristic. She also had hung around with many different people, mostly girls.

Mary walked down stairs, her eyes following what looked like a hallway, but it seemed to become longer, and even less like the one she saw before. Her hallway became more and more like a corridor, and she saw many doors, more then what she normally saw. About three or four doors, three for the family and one for the bathroom. She blinked, which she had been refraining from doing because she hoped that she would see more of this illusion.

Everything went back to normal. No torches or suits of armor, just very ugly wallpaper. Mary walked down stairs, apparently spacing out. She was tripped. She fell headfirst into a stair. She was pushed though what seemed like a door… not a stair… and she was now in a…

It was a very dark room. Or… was it a room. It felt more like an ocean. It was so dark. The silence was deafening. Mary felt around, swimming in complete darkness. She felt a rumble go though the water. Then it felt like a plug was pulled and she was being thrown back into her body.

She moved around, trying to swim. She heard a distant shout, it sounded like a boy was shouting at her. He was shouting, but she couldn't hear him. "What? Wait!" She yelled.

She opened her eyes, and she found herself staring into the eyes of an old man, well, he looked like a Sage.

"Are you okay young lady?" He asked. He sounded calm, as if he usually saw girls on the floor. He wore a black robe, and he had deep blue eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing?" She said, standing up suddenly, and then baking up into a corridor wall.

"I" said the old man, "am Professor Dumbledore. You are at Hogwarts and I was walking down the hall to go attend the beginning of the year feast so that I might be early to be there before the other students. I found you on the floor and was concerned."

Mary tried to take in what he was saying. Hogwarts? Feast? She stared into his blue eyes entranced by them. She was still staring into his eyes as he pulled out his wand and he conjured a trunk out of thin air. He opened it and pulled out a stick, it was beautiful.

"Mahogany, inside it is a phoenix tail, 5 inches. Say 'Metoritous' and give it a wave." Dumbledore said.

She took the wand that was outstretched in Dumbledore's hand and waved it and muttered Metoritous. A few sparks shot from the wand and she baked away in fright. Dumbledore smiled in kindness.

"So you are a wizard. Meaning that you yourself have not yet been sorted, am I right?" Mary nodded confusedly.

"Well we better get you there. Here I will put this up in the common room; you seem to have, no doubt, not bought anything for your upcoming classes here." Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk that he had conjured before disappeared as she walked along with Dumbledore.

They arrived at the Great Hall a short time later. It seemed that she had not noticed that they had been walking with all the she was trying to still have her mind grasp. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled; he pulled out his wand and said a few words pointing it at Mary.

"Wait what are you-" She started as she saw a flash of his wand and then looked down at her with a smile. She was wearing robes and her jeans and tanktop were taken off and she now had a much more comfortable t-shirt and pants. Her hair also had become black and silky.

She smiled, pleased at the transformation. Dumbledore began to speak again.

"What is your name Miss-?"

"I'm Mary, Mary Theca."

"Well, I believe you will have to drop your name and become my daughter. Don't worry; I just think it would go better with your life here at Hogwarts. And if someone happens to be after you, you can stay hidden. You look like a… Lara… yes, Lara Elara Dumbledore."

Mary smiled; she nodded and took her new name of Lara. She liked this old man. He did act sort of fatherly to her. And it seemed like he gave her enough presents for the years of her life that he had missed. Her smile faltered for a moment. Her parents divorced when she was a child. Her father had left her; course Lara hated her father, leaving her alone with out a Dad.

Lara looked around and Dumbledore and Lara were not alone anymore, teachers and kids were flowing into the Great Hall. Dumbledore said something and she listened intently.

"Lara, go with those people there! The kids with the stern looking teacher, yes, that's them." Lara walked over, nervously. And fell in with the crowd of kids, she didn't look back as they were taken to a small room.

"Now kids. I am Professor McGonagall; I am the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. We are about to sort you into the houses you will be in for the rest of the school year. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…" She paused with a dark significant look crossing her face like shadow," or Syltherian." Lara heard an unapproving cough from a ruff looking boy… a handsome looking boy… She thought.

"Now come with me, we must get you into the Great Hall." They followed the Professor again, all looking frightened at being asked to think about what house they would prefer, some were from muggle families and most didn't have a clue at what these houses were. The Professor opened a bronze door.

Great voices were heard, kids were all talking sitting with empty plates. Lara thought to herself quietly, she was nervous, was she going to go in front of all these people? Would she have to do anything?

The witch had put out a stool and placed on top an old Hat. It was a shabby hat that looked like it was very old and as if it were going to fall apart at any moment. It began to sing, Lara moved back in fright.

I am a small little hat,

But place me on you head to see me reach into your thinking cap.

You'll face dangers in your quest

For knowledge even though you're at your best.

For you must see that though the years of old,

I've sorted many bold.

I've been right so many times,

They bore me all to bits.

Take, for instance, Old Godric Gryffindor!

For he was not much to look at.

He became a great wizard; brave and true,

And for those like him join him in his brew.

Louisa Ravenclaw was a very pretty witch,

So smart as any other witch.

So as she took those of smart and wit,

Those who belong in Ravenclaw will be in it.

Salthezar Syltherian was greedy and looked out for number one,

He looked out for no one.

In his attempt to gain the school, he took only those of pure blood.

Helga Hufflepuff who was kind,

Took the rest so they would learn from her mind.

So me put atop your head!

Don't make me make a hiss,

I've always been right,

I never miss.

So go and join whom ye see fit.

And there would be only aguish.

He stood motionless. And the Hall erupted in cheers, claps, and whistles. Lara joined in but was silenced obediently under the eye of the strict teacher. She pulled out a scroll after saying, "You will put on the Hat and be sorted into your houses."

"Henry, Patrick!" The hat called out Syltherian and he rushed off to the loud applause of the farthest table.

"Plevely, Andrew!" "Hufflepuff" the hat called.

"Evens, Lily!" She was put in Gryffindor, but not after Lara had stared at her. She was the girl in her dreams…

"Black, Sirius." "Gryffindor." The handsome boy see had seen before in the closet place she had taken them.

"Black, Regulous." "Syltherian."

They moved on quite a bit until only a few people were left. Lara saw the boy from her dreams get called up. Potter, James. Then it was her turn. She was still dazed at the thought of the people in her dreams were right in front of her. The teacher paused at her name; she was staring at the parchment and then to Dumbledore who was in a seat in the middle of the whole table. She guessed that he was the Headmaster. The teacher continued and said.

"Dumbledore, Lara."

Everyone went deadly quiet as she slowly walked up to the hat, feeling all the eyes of the kids and teachers upon her. She felt like it was a long road to the hat. It was the loudest silence she had ever heard and it was pushing on her ears. She finally sat on the three-legged stool and saw all the kids looking at her, as if they were on tender hooks. The hat touched her head and obscured her vision. The hat began to talk in her head.

"You're not his daughter. But you were brought here… yes. Not for no reason, you have a purpose. You have to accomplish it before you leave, if you ever leave… Okay… I can't be sure though. In Gryffindor? In Syltherian? Or maybe Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? Hmmm…" She hoped that no one, but her, was hearing this, she didn't like the whole truth be told to the full Great Hall and be looked at, stared at, or just picked on.

The hat was ripped of her head as she heard 'Gryffindor'; loudly from the Hat. Did they hear what I heard? She thought applause was moving around the Great Hall like ripples in the water and she hurried to her seat where the rest of the other Gryffindor's were. Dumbledore clapped too, even though he was supposed to be convincing… he did seem like a father. Lara felt moved by her 'father'. She smiled at him, a very kind and beautiful smile. Dumbledore looked if possible… even happier.

After Patty, Kerry was put into Hufflepuff; Lara had seen Dumbledore stand to his feet, his eyes sweeping the hall. His hands, reaching out to the students, opened like an eagle posed to fly. His voice rang though the hall, he seemed to have grabbed and earned the respect of the students. He spoke to the whole school after the instant silence.

"Welcome new students, and to our old students, welcome back. I would like to say only a few words, for your stomachs must be quite hungry. So here they are. Enjoy." He sat down and the kids began to stare at their plates. Lara did too; staring at an empty plate was quite boring. Oh… what she would do for a tender chicken leg. She blinked and then looked down at her plate again.

There was a chicken leg on her plate! She looked around; several people had roast beef and chips, fish, and all other dishes she's never seen! And after everyone had something on their plates… the whole table filled with food. Lara dug in, mashpotatoes, fries, hamburgers, and chicken legs galore.

Everything went on smoothly. Lara sometimes caught herself staring at James Potter or Lily Evens, both of them seem to notice after the fact that Lara had turned away. Lara was really interested in her dream people. She knew that things were going to happen to James. But Lara didn't look at ether of them as much as she did Sirius Black. She noticed all his handsome features.

His dark hair and his warm innocent eyes… his bark-like laugh, and everything else about him. She couldn't believe herself… she was in love. At the age of 11 she was in love… She sighed and then turned quickly to her warm food as Sirius looked around to see her. She blushed and he smiled. He began to talk to James and this chubby kid next to him. Lara scowled. She didn't like the chubby boy.

She couldn't get off her feeling that something about him was bad… an omen. Or maybe it was the scared look he had. Lara didn't have much need to talk to or hang around weak people. Those who looked for protection and for a rock to hide under disgusted her. She was just reflecting how nice it would be to have some vanilla pudding with strawberries when they appeared… right in front of her eyes.

The night went by as Dumbledore gave his speech and Lara was more then happy to go to bed when he had suggested that they go sleep for their morning classes. Lara almost fell of her seat. Tomorrow!? It was summer for her! He sat down and began to speak to Dumbledore; Lara stood with the other students and followed a very bossy person called a Prefect.

If she ever became one, she would not be a total airhead as this guy turned out to be. Hungry with power, dying to use his knowledge to make those he was talking to feel like idiots under his pressure. Lara thought that it would be great to make his pants rip in two and laugh at him, but alas she was an underage witch, and a complete novice at magic.

She was amazed by the moving paintings. Most of them just looked like experts with master peaces. But, it was magic, the paintings moved around as if they knew something she didn't. We, the small group of first years, walked up to a large painting of a fat woman. She asked for the password into the room.

"Newfound" The prefect said. She opened the door, swinging open to reveal a room that was bigger then a house. A roaring fire, warm chairs and sofas, tables to do your homework, and a staircase that obviously led to the dormitories. Lara slowly went to the first door up the staircase, passing the boy's dormitory and then falling to sleep immediately.


	2. Sirius Black

_**Sirius**_

Have you ever seen a dog? It fights hard for what it wants. Its determined mind is strong and made of a strong material. It is also very sociable. It likes to watch from a far, and when there is a problem it is drawn toward it. The only thing that can control a dog fully is food.

Lamps have been doused and the room was dark. The fire was the only light source. Even the moon seemed to be hiding in the clouds. First years were sleeping quietly with their heads inside their pillows, all that is, but for Lara. She was poring over her books quietly. Sirius stared at her from the staircase.

Sirius' hair was black and dirty, his eyes were also black, but far from emotionless. He wore striped pajamas and white socks. His dark eyes were entranced, she had gone though four of the school books, it looked like she didn't get the books when she was supposed to. But still, the amazing fact was that she ran over the books in about two hours.

Lara put down the new finished History of Magic book. She sighed, but she seemed even less tired. She pulled out her wand, which she had done ever since the Charms book, she tried out a fire spell. The fire blazed with blue light and she jumped up delighted.

Sirius stared at her until he looked in the fire… it was controlling, it was dancing on the wall. Sirius ducked out and hid behind the pillar. Lara had just turned around, she felt his presence, but she seemed to have taken it to be her own imagination playing tricks on her.

Sirius sighed in relief and walked up to the boy's dormitory. James, Peter, and Remus were all sleeping quietly in their beds. Sirius watched as James turned over and continued sleeping. Sirius opened his curtains and slowly crept into bed. He was thinking of Lara and… how beautiful she was. With that last thought, he fell backwards and off to sleep.

Beep Beep! Sirius turned over. Beep Beep! His hand was moving around as if he were trying to swat flies. The alarm clock was beeping at Sirius. He sat up and instead of turning it off; he threw it out of the open window. Beep, Beep, Be- Crash.

Sirius looked around; he was all alone in the dormitory. Sirius suddenly shouted. "Damn! Now I wish that I didn't throw out my alarm." Sirius quickly put on his pants, t-shirt, and his black robe. He picked up all his books out of his trunk and then put them into his bag and ran from the room.

Running though all the kids that awoke and were talking in the common room, running past the portrait hole, running past all the happy pictures as they said 'Hello' and 'Good morning'. And then skidding to a stop in front of the Great Hall, he gathered all his coolness about him as he entered.

He walked over to James and his group. They were just eating and talking about what might happen around these new days. Sirius sat right next to James and brought some sausages, pancakes, and syrup over to his plate. He began to eat listening to what they said.

"-I've been looking forward to History of Magic. I think it might be fascinating!" Remus said excitedly.

"That's boring Remus, even you can do better then that! I'm looking forward to the most exciting class. Quiddutch! I can't believe they won't let us get on the house teams!" James said, his eyes rolling at Remus.

"Well they wouldn't would they?" said a girl's voice out of nowhere. "After what happened before- The last kid who went on the house team was a seeker, but he was almost killed. And I still don't see how they got the bludger out." She finished with a skeptical look on her face and sitting down across from Sirius and eating exactly what Sirius had.

"Oh, where is it?" She looked around for the syrup. "Oh, there, are you done with it?" She reached over for the bottle and took it; she poured it all over her food. Sirius and the group were looking at her.

"How did you know all that stuff?" Peter asked quickly. Lara finished swallowing before she answered.

"I read it in Hogwarts a History. It's really fascinating. Did you know that the ceiling was bewitched to look like what's outside? I love it all." She looked at Remus and his glasses. "Mind if I-?" She reached over as he gave her the glasses. "Oculousrepero!" The glasses were mended; they had scratches all over them.

She handed them back as Sirius looked at her eyes. They were beautiful Mahogany and she had long black silky hair. He wondered what her name was. She seemed to have read his mind and reached out her hand to him.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lara Dumbledore. Nice to met you…-"

"I'm Sirius Black." He said shaking her hand and looking over at the other three.

"Remus Lupin, glad to make your acquaintance." Lupin had an amazed look on his face. It was as if he had fallen in love with. Sirius thought, he quietly mumbled that she was his. Not to him directly, just to himself.

"I'm James Potter." He had a bored look cross over his face. She had stopped him from complaining, what was he supposed to talk about now?

"Peter Petagrew. Uh… it's nice to meet you." Lara gave him a cold smile and sat back down to continue eating, almost as if she had not just talked to the four of them.

Professor Dumbledore came by, handing out sheets. He walked over to the group and pulled out his wand. He touched the papers and passed them out to all of them and then passed one over to Lara with another paper.

Sirius leaned over as Dumbledore left to see what it said. The note said:

_Dear Lara,_

_Let's meet on the Quiddutch Pitch to see if you are any good at it. If you ever need me my office is on the seventh floor. I have something to tell you about this castle if you drop by. _

_PS: I like Sugar Quills. _

Sirius leaned back; questions flew though his head like owls. How is it she doesn't already know where his office is? Has she never been on a broomstick? Sugar Quills?! Sirius was interpreted in his thoughts when he was shoved by James.

"What do you get Sirius?" He looked down and read off his class schedule to James and Remus. James smiled and so did Remus.

"We all have the same classes, even Peter." They looked around to see that Lara had left for her next class.

"We'd better get outta here too." Sirius said his eyes slowly looking for his friend Peter. Sirius gave up and he, Remus, and James walked to the Charms class room.

The room was empty, all but for the Charms teacher, Mrs. Redela. She was sitting at her desk writing on a piece of paper, using his wand, Sirius pointed it to the chalk that was moving of its own accord and made it change what was being written. Rude words were being written across it.

Lara walked in and saw what Sirius was doing. He put down his wand and sat down, the other two roaring with laughter. Sirius looked at the disgusted look on her face at the words. She raised her wand and erased the bad words and cast a spell so that it began to write as before.

Sirius was ashamed though the whole class. He sometimes glanced at her when the teacher wasn't looking. She seemed to be avoiding his eye. She had held up her hand to every question. He pushed back his hair with his wand, and with out his know how, put a hole right though the wall with a charm. The kids laughed as he put his wand down quickly and the teacher turned around to see it.

Lara smiled vaguely, she probably knew it was a mistake, but maybe the fact that the teacher had a very hilarious face could have made it funny to her. The kids left the charms class their minds a bit more empty. Sirius stayed after class, taking his time to put away his books. James and Remus left early. Lara was waiting at the door for him.

Sirius walked up and past her, his face looking down to his feet to keep from showing that he was blushing. Lara was evidently walking right behind him, sometimes moving to his side when she walked a bit faster.

"Look," Sirius started and looked around to Lara, who was looking at him with her mahogany eyes, "I was… just playing around… and the wall…"

"Wizards have been doing it for ages. The fact that you made a hole in the wall was a complete mistake. When under pressure wizards do different spells. Yours is destruction and mine is bubbles." She stood still staring into his eyes. She blushed, moving toward Sirius.

"So… I'm sorry…" He bowed his head, embarrassed that she might try to kiss him, and that he wanted it. The bell rang and Sirius looked up, so did Lara. Frightened faces, they ran as fast as they could to Transfiguration, which, Sirius reflected, must be taught by the stern teacher, Professor McGonagall. What trouble might Lara be in?

They quickly opened the door and saw the kids looking at them. Together, boy and girl, hot and sweaty, they looked odd. "You're late!" The teacher shouted. He heard a scratching of a quill. They walked quickly to empty seats in the back not looking to the front. Sirius sat down with Lara and stared at the table. He pulled out his book and placed his wand next to it like a quill. He looked up and saw that Professor McGonagall was still writing. She stood up scanning the classroom.

"So everyone's here, finally?" She read off attendance, Lara looked relieved and opened up her book. "Don't get annoyed, I just want to see how much you know." The Professor opened her own book and asked a few questions. She cracked a smile every time Lara had answered a question. She must be impressed, even if it is against her will to be. Sirius was sure that if she kept it up, they might miss losing house points for Gryffindor or risk detention. She was making it out fine.

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully. McGonagall pulled out her wand turning the desk that she was sitting at a few minutes later into a pig and then back again. Everyone applauded, but for Sirius and Lara. Lara was too busy to notice. She had been writing down notes to all the things the teacher had been saying.

After the class was over, she had picked up her things and told Sirius see would see him later. She walked over to the Professor and began to talk with her. Sirius walked out with his friends and they began to talk about the Charms and Transfiguration classes and that they had double Potions today.

They walked down to the dungeons, they were cold and damp. The place would have been a dark place to go, but for the jolly fire that was burning in the fire place. They walked into the class room and split up. Remus went to the back to wait for Lara; he wanted to partner up with someone smart. James went to hang around the middle, Sirius went to the front and Peter walked to the back on the left side away from Remus.

Lara walked in and was automatically flagged down my Remus. She sat down smartly, looking at the room as Remus talked away. Sirius stared fixedly on the cauldron in front of him. Kids began to pour in; Lily walked to the middle and sat next to James, though she hadn't seemed to notice.

Slughorn's belly proceeded him though the dungeon's door. He laughed genially like Santa, though far from the color red. He looked like an Enormous chair that could move and talk. Sirius looked away, trying not to do anything that might make him say anything to him about his weight. He looked over to his brother only feet away from him.

Sirius scowled at him, his brother looked so content. "I bet mum and dad loved you being in Syltherian! Mum must like the fact that she now can talk to me with more venom." Sirius thought, his scowl becoming part of his face. Slughorn brought Sirius out of his thoughts by asking a question.

"I know it's a bit advance, but I want to know where your potion knowledge is. What are the best ways to go about making Ephriaimple?" Sirius saw a hand go up. He was surprised the voice that was talking was not Lara.

"First it is best to start a fire under your cauldron, then you put in the-" Lily went on, talking about how good it would work if you put in a swig of chocolate to take out the dancing and twitching. Sirius actually began to snore.

When she had finished Slughorn gave a laugh of amusement. He started to brag about her, he took up almost all of the Potions class, even for double Potions. It seemed like hours since Sirius was sleeping and dreaming of… of…

Sirius thought to himself, it was strange that he couldn't remember them. He had had several different dreams. He normally remembered them; he could remember dreams as a four-year old. Like a week ago he had been dreaming of a dark room, someone was calling to him. But he saw an outline of a person. He had said something important; the tone in his voice was urgent.

They all stood, Sirius did it with out comprehension. He walked out of the potions room and then tripped, falling down and spilling out all of his ink, quills, parchment, and all his school books.

He saw Lara's feet stood next to him. She pulled him up, Sirius still not thinking about anything, he seemed empty. Lara moved back just in time for Sirius to throw-up all over the floor. Sirius fell backwards, darkness covering him.

"Sirius?! Lupin!? Lupin! Help Siri-" Lara's words were cut off. He threw sick out of his mouth again. And another girls voice was near by, but not distant. It felt near to him… right next to him.

"Sirius, you must follow your instincts, follow your heart. You can tell she's trouble." A woman was crouching near a boy in a muggle preschool. The boy was crying; it was a smaller version of Sirius as a four-year-old. Sirius nodded, and the woman smiled kindly.

"You know we love you… don't you? We're just trying to help you though your life. Come here Sirius." They embraced; Sirius saying over and over… "I love you mom… I love you."


End file.
